dcfandomcom-20200222-history
World's Finest Vol 1 167
From the dying planet Krypton, Jor-El sends his only son Kal-El on a Kryptonian Rocket towards planet Earth. However, on his journey, the baby comes across a big rock of Gold Kryptonite, which renders him powerless. Upon landing on Earth, Kal is adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent and he is named Clark Kent. In his high school years, Clark becomes good friends with Lex Luthor, a scientific genius who experiments with strange chemicals that will grant him super powers. When his formula proves successful, he starts wearing an indestructible suit and becomes Superboy. Lex uses his power for good and keeps the secret from Clark and his friends. Unfortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Kent are murdered by a mugger, leaving young Clark an orphan. Clark is determined to fight the criminals for the rest of his life and he is inspired by a Bat. Clark is adopted by his millionaire Uncle Kendall, but after his death, all the money is given to Clark, who uses it to become the greatest crime fighter, Batman. Years pass and Lex becomes Superman while Clark has gained a good reputation in Gotham City as Batman. Their paths would cross once again when Lex is tasked to interview Clark as part of his job at the Daily Planet and he is accompanied by Lois Lane, who inmediately falls for Clark. However, as the reporters are leaving the Kent Manor, Lois is abducted by Brainiac, who tries to make her part of his collection. Superman tries to break into the space ship, but he is not able to break through the barrier. Batman soon joins Superman's effort and together they break inside and capture the rogue Braniac. After this encouter, Batman and Superman would team-up in several occasions and Clark would start a romantic relationship with Lois. Finally, Clark and Lois get married and during the honeymoon, Clark reveals both his and Lex's secret as Batman and Superman. Shortly after this, a spaceship lands on Earth and Supergirl comes forth. She is first greeted by Lex, who decides to help her by taking her to the Kents, who give her a secret identity as Linda Kent, Clark's cousin. Later, Superman, Batman and Supergirl go on their first mission together to capture the Toyman, a criminal who was terrorizing Gotham with a giant machine. During the encounter, Batman is exposed to a special ray gun from Toyman and he starts glowing like Gold Kryptonite. Supergirl explains the effects of that substance on Kryptonians and Lex deduces Clark's past and heritage and the accident that eliminated his powers. In the Batcave, Lex works on a special machine that will cure Clark from his dying condition and as the machine is started, Lex's powers are switched to Clark, while the gold fever is turned on Lex. Clark wakes up fully recovered and with his Kryptonian powers back while Lex is human again and he has become a dangerous source of golden kryptonite radiation. For this reason, Lex decides to leave Earth on a special ship he built and Superman's legacy continues with Clark, who drops the Mantle of the Bat and becomes the righteous Man of Steel. | StoryTitle2 = The Three Prophecies | Synopsis2 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Darron Brothers Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Uncle Kendall Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** *** **** **** ** Items: * Vehicles: * * * | Appearing2 = | Notes = | Trivia = * This is Cary Bates' debut as a writer for DC Comics. As mentioned in the letters section of this issue "Cape and Cowl Comments", Bates had previously submitted plots and ideas that were used in past stories, and for this reason he was eventually hired as a writer. | Recommended = | Links = }}